rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozpin/Affiliation
Affiliation Beacon Academy Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Relationships Glynda Goodwitch Glynda is a fellow staff member at Beacon Academy. Despite being often seen alongside him when addressing students, her only interaction with Ozpin until "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" was in "Ruby Rose" to note Ozpin's interest in Ruby Rose and express mild exasperation at his desire to have Ruby enrolled. When they are monitoring the Beacon Academy Initiation she attempts to discuss the students and relics with him, but Ozpin seems too focused on Ruby Rose's efforts to notice. Due to the blunt and honest manner in which she usually speaks to him, it seems as if the two have known each other for a while, although their exact history has not been mentioned in the series thus far. Qrow Ozpin seems to be familiar with Qrow in his past, as implied in Ruby's interrogation in "Ruby Rose." In "Black and White," the two men are continuing an apparently-secret correspondence regarding someone code-named "The Queen." Ruby Rose Ozpin seems to take a special interest in Ruby. When the two first meet, he is intrigued by her silver eyes before commenting on her level of skill with her scythe, Crescent Rose. He also seems interested in Ruby's motivation for becoming a Huntress, in that she wants to help people. He is so impressed by Ruby that he allows her to skip two years at Signal Academy in order to enroll at Beacon Academy. Even after her enrollment he continues to watch over her, completely ignoring Glynda's report during the Beacon Academy Initiation in order to watch Ruby's progress on his Scroll. He is also seen observing her in "Black and White." After Weiss Schnee starts making Ruby question her appointment as team leader, Ruby asks Ozpin whether he made a mistake appointing her as team leader. The headmaster gives Ruby a pep talk, advising her that being a leader means acting her best so that she will be respected by her teammates. He then confides in her briefly, stating that he's "made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet." He takes on a fatherlike figure to Ruby. At the Beacon Dance, he advises Ruby to enjoy herself, pointing out that fighting and dancing aren't very different. He also covers up for Ruby, cutting off Glynda's question when Ruby tells him of a possible hideout in the southeast of Vale: despite her previously saying that Cinder didn't say anything to her. After Team RWBY is unable to get their mission, Ozpin makes it known to them that he is aware of their activities such how they all met at the docks in "Black and White", how they learned about a hideout in the southeast, and Ruby's time with Penny. Blake Belladonna Ozpin seems to realize that Blake is a Faunus as he questions her on how she knows where the White Fang would attack. In addition, he notes that she is one of only a few people who managed to enter Beacon Academy without the years of preparation to pass the rigorous entry exam. He ends the questioning by asking her to tell him if anything important ever happens. Peter Port A fellow staff member at Beacon, Port shows a deep trust and admiration for Ozpin when defending him to Weiss, stating that he served under the headmaster for years; in all that time, Ozpin never led Port astray. James Ironwood Ozpin and Ironwood seem to be very good friends, speaking in manners unseen with most others. This indicates a rather personal level of familiarity. However, Ironwood's methods and views about security tend to clash with Ozpin's, resulting in the two being regularly at odds with one another. Ironwood commented that he once served under Ozpin for years. It's unclear whether this means that Ozpin was in the military, or that Ironwood was a Huntsman with Ozpin. Category:Affiliation pages